monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Countjoe1/Blog entry No.16: Drome revamps!
Note: '''The preys will not be pictured as they will simple remain the same, just scaled down to match the size of the new preys ie. The jaggi, baggi and froggi. Not all new dromes will appear immediately, first the Velocidrome, then Gendrome, Iodrome and finally Giadrome. '''The Great Velio: Name is mos def a work in progress! *You will notice this guy as well as all the other drome revamps will have the same body structure as the Great Jaggi, Baggi etc. *Then Great Velio you will notice is a bit smaller than its new found cousins, this is because it is more agile, when designing this chap, I thought; how would this guy be any different from the Great Jaggi, except in appearance? so by making him smaller, I have given him better agility. *But what do I mean by "better agility", well whilst the Great Jaggi cant pounce or leap high in the air, this guy does, he runs faster, pounces (like in the old days), and attacks with very fast kicks and tail whips. *The Velio is weaker than the Jaggi, but makes up for it with its speed, as an added bonus it can also cause low grade earplug roars, though it doesnt use them often, the roar sounds like this; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVpJe2CKJGg, the third roar causes earplug (obviously) so the roars preceeding it give the hunter time to prepare for it. *Like the other Great raptors, it can call its minions, its head spike can be broken, and it inhabits the islands area. When enraged its head crest fills with blood, the crest goes from a dull red to bright red. The Great Genno Yet again, mos def work in progress *The Genno is alot bulkier than most raptors of its kind, generally due to the harsh conditions the desert forces upon it, in that chances of survival are often low, due to the environment and the larger monsters. Because of these factors a Genno pack is often very small, so to counter this weakness, they are alot more strongly built. *The colouration is also different, before it was orange with green stripes, now it is black with dull yellow stripes and a tan underbelly, the black coloration is used to heat the beast up, as most desert monsters are larger than it, the fact that it is so hot often stops them from eating it. Despite this heat, it does not affect it in the slightest, nor does it do anything to the hunter, but it does tend to move to cooler areas a lot more often. *The large crest has been replaced by a hood, on its head, its lower torso and the end of its tail, these hoods are erected at night to gather water droplets in the air, (got the idea off some real life beatle) the veins take the water to special glands in its back, where it can drink from at any time. Because of this, when it is hunted at night, it will never get fatigued and in some cases, use a water jet laced with its paralysis venom, paralyzing the hunter and giving them waterblight, the jet covers a wide, far distance. *The Genno still has its paralysis fangs and because of its large size, it borrows a few attacks from the Brute wyverns, such as the Uragaan tail whip or the Deviljho pounce ( it does lead into a button mashing thing where the Genno tries to eat the hunter, obviously not as powerful though). *Head can be broken. The Great Io *The Io is by far the most bizarre or my revamps, but let me explain. *The Dromes are technically classed as Bird Wyverns, the Great Io just so happens to be more one than the other, it is to a certain extent: A hybrid. *Alot of you wanted me to keep the poison, so I did, but alas that made it seem less unique, what with the Great Froggi, so I set about making it a new challenge altogether. The Iodrome is tghe last Drome you fight in monster hunter, so obviously he must stand out above the rest. *The poison is not in a gas form, but liquid, like the Baggi sleep goo it is fired in small balls. But when the poison hits the ground it explodes in a mass of purple liquid, and like when the Lavasioth fireballs hit the floor, smaller poion balls fly out in all directions. *The wings are NOT WINGS! They are very long webbed fingers, the Io cannot fly, instead it glides, it only inhabits the Volcanoe and it starts off in the highest area, from there it can glide and pounce on the hunter. When it leaves areas through the special holes only the Dromes can take, it will spawn in another area at a high peak, ready to swoop down on the hunter. *As well as this it is able to perform wind based attacks, slapping the hunter with gusts of wind. Its best move is firing poison right in front of it, as the poison splashes it flaps its "wings" forward, sending maybe 20 or so poison balls flying at the hunter. *The Io may seem overpowered for a Drome, but it is also a Bird Wyvern, and as the last Drome to fight, it should be worth the wait. *Head can be broken, tail can be cut. Category:Blog posts